The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine denominated varietally as "Rouge", and more particularly to a grapevine which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Emperor Grapevine (unpatented), from which it was derived as a sport, and the Christmas Rose Grapevine (unpatented) with which it matures in approximately the same season; but from which it is distinguished therefrom as to novelty by producing berries which ripen for commercial harvesting approximately two to three weeks earlier than the Emperor Grapevine, and which differs from the Christmas Rose Grapevine (unpatented), in color, leaf shape, fruit texture and flavor.
The Emperor Grapevine (unpatented) is well known as a vigorous producer of red seeded table grapes. Furthermore, the berries of the Emperor Grapevine (unpatented) have long been known for their excellent eating quality, delicious flavor, and shelf life under refrigeration.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a grapevine that somewhat resembles the Emperor Grapevine but which bears fruit which ripens for commercial harvesting earlier in the season, whereby the commercial demand for such a red seeded table grape can be effectively satisfied over a greater period of time.
The grapevine of the present invention is noteworthy in ripening extremely late in the season, approximately September 15 through October 15 at Delano, Calif., with most of the crop being ready for commercial harvest approximately September 21 through September 27.